Alex Darned Screwed Up
by choochoocharliechick
Summary: Phillip Hamilton was just shot in a duel with George Eaker. His father, Alexander, is desperate and wants Phillip to stay aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive so he decides to go to extreme measures to save his son...for example...a time machine...AND LOTS OF RED BULL. LOTS.
1. Chapter 1

Phillip was only 19 (but his mind was older), and he was about to duel George Eacker. Half the town shipped them, and neither of them had any why. They hated each other. George had said some…questionable things about his father and Phillip had challenged him to a duel. His father gave him his pistol, so Phillip took off, the town whistling for him and everything.

When he reached the dueling ground, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Phillip was the most scared little bean ever. He saw George Eaker approaching and stood up straight.

"OK, LEZGO." George took out his gun and red bull.

Phillip stared in confusion at the metallic cylinder he was drinking out of. "Uh…what's that?"

"RED BULL. GIVES YA WINGS. ALRIGHT KID FIGHT ME." George threw the can on the ground and smirked.

"Ok then…the duel will commence after we count to ten." Phillip was shaking. What if he got shot? What would happen? What in the Bill of Rights was Red Bull?

The ensemble counted, "WUN, TO, TREE, FOR, FIV, SIKTS, SEVIN..."

Phillip blacked out. The last sound he heard was George Eaker flapping away with his brand new Red Bull wings.

His eyes flew open and immediately he felt a burning sensation in his side. Phillip panicked for a moment, not knowing where he was, but then realized he was in a doctor's office. A flood of memories hit him and he remembered that he was just in a duel. Trying to ignore the pain, he wondered what Red Bull was until he heard his father's voice.

"WHERE IS MAH SON?" he heard Alex yell.

Phillip wanted to shout, saying he was here, but the pain burning his ribs was too much. Next thing he knew, Alex had run into the room.

"Phillip..."

Gratefully, Phillip looked up and said quietly, "Rain drop…drop top…I did exactly as you said Pop…"

Alex was confused, but didn't ask, "SHH! I know, I know…" He was starting to cry extremely hard.

"HE'S A JERK." Phillip sobbed. He didn't want to tell Alex how much he screwed up.

Alex didn't answer, he was crying too much. Then all of a sudden, "ALEXANDER DID YOU KNOW?"

Eliza ran in, sobbing violently, "ALEX WHAT HAPPENED?"

Phillip looked up at Alex, his vision blurred from tears. His father looked like he was about to die.

"I SCREWED UP….." Alex trembled as he looked up at Eliza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews Claire and Demigodcosplayer7! Claire I will definitely use your idea of Angelica Hamilton. I completely forgot she existed XD**

* * *

Alex ran home, ignoring the shouts of concern being hurled at him. His heart was pounding hard as he flung his front door open. Without even bothering to close the door, he ran upstairs and went straight to his office. Alex went to the random closet he had in his office and pulled out something he had been working on for years. Something huge.

A time machine.

That's right. A time machine. A FLIPPIN' TIME MACHINE. Alex pulled some Red Bull out of his pocket and chugged it. Instantly, he was energized. He began to work on the time machine. It was like trying to finish a ten page essay the night before it's due date. Alex was rushed, but he did finish it, thanks to Red Bull. (Not sponsored) Though he wasn't sure how well the time machine would work, he was willing to try.

His plan was to go back in time so he could stop Phillip from going to the duel. Simple as that. So, Alex opened the door to the time machine and instantly stepped back in awe. He saw a huge portal, that kind of looked like a Colgate toothpaste swirl. All blue and white. Alex almost turned off the portal, not really wanting to die, but he remembered he was doing this for Phillip. Also he didn't want to have chugged his last Red Bull for nothing.

Alex took a deep breath and pressed a few buttons, then suddenly heard his door slowly open. Startled, he jumped and turned around, not really knowing what to expect.

"Dad…..what in the Bill of Rights are you doing…?" It was his daughter, Angelica Hamilton.

"Uh…." Alex didn't really know what to say. He stared at his daughter awkwardly and bit his lip.

Angelica walked in and brushed past Alex. She tapped the time machine, her dark eyes round. "What's this?"

Alex sighed, "A time machine…." _Please don't question me…_ He thought, feeling drops of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Ok.." Angelica replied slowly. "Where's Phillip?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing my story Claire! I completely forgot about Angelica Hamilton!**

"I-I don't know…" Alex said. Her father turned his head back to the huge metal thing with toothpaste in it.

Even though Angelica was used to Alex doing weird things, she was still curious about the unusual chunk of metal. "Oh…well I still want to know what that thing is. How did you make it?"

"It took years to make it. It's a time machine…I was just about to jump in it…" Alex was sweating and turning red. "Uh….wanna come?"

Angelica's eyes lit up, "Sure! Why though?"

Hesitating for a moment, he replied, "I'll tell you when we're in."

She sighed and walked over to the time machine. After examining it for a moment, she looked up at her father, "Let's go then."

Alex grinned at her and took her hand. Angelica admired him. If he was nervous, he didn't show it. They stepped in.

Angelica's eyes were squeezed shut. Suddenly, she felt cold. Her eyes flew open and she looked around at her surroundings, eyeing the night atmosphere. They had ended up on a cobblestone sidewalk, street lights lining the streets. Angelica stood up next to her father, breathing in the cold air.

"This place looks familiar…" She heard Alex mumble. Angelica shrugged, acknowledging the fact she had a stupid dad. Then, she saw a random silhouette of someone in a dress. As the figure came closer, Angelica could tell that the person was wearing a bright crimson dress. Again, she heard her father mumble something, though this time she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Angelica jumped when Alex suddenly groaned. " _FRIGGIN'_ MISS MARIA REYNOLDS."

 _Maria Reynolds…as in the Maria Reynolds in the Reynolds Pamphlet?_ She hoped not, even though she could guess what happened next. Angelica pinched herself, making sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

"Pay me Red Bull and I won't make you marry me." Angelica almost screamed, startled, but managed to keep her mouth shut. She stared at Maria and blinked. "Hello…?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alex studied Maria. She looked the same as before, same clothing, same makeup, same hair, and same full figure. But what she said was different. This time she wanted his Red Bull. Completely ignoring the small talk Maria was having with Angelica, he went in full panic mode. So panicked, he was frozen to the ground, unable to move and struggling to breathe properly. Alex thought of his Red Bull. Could he possibly give it up? If he didn't he would have to marry Maria…

 _It's just Red Bull…_ Alex thought. _Eliza's more important…_ He shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Your dad's really hot!" Hearing this, Alex tensed and stared at Maria. He looked down at Angelica, who was also staring at her, eyes round as quarters.

"What…?" Angelica blinked, clearly confused.

Maria threw her head back and laughed, "I said your dad's really hot!"

 _She definitely wasn't like this last time…I wonder why…_ Alex wondered. He spoke up, "So you want my Red Bull?" He stared directly into her copper brown eyes.

"Yes! That's what I said, right?" Maria smirked.

Alex didn't know what to reply with. He couldn't part with his Red Bull, he just couldn't. If he did, he would die. Red Bull made up half of his life. But…if he married Maria…everything would be just fine. He could always go back to the present and would still be married to Eliza. Alex sighed. This was it. This was his decision. He was going to marry Maria.

He took a deep breath, not really wanting to do it. Finally, after about ten seconds of awkward eye contact, Alex blurted out, "Ok!" Instantly he was hit with a pang of regret. _I'm stupid…_

Alex looked down when he heard a shocked gasp from his daughter. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" She exclaimed loudly, almost yelling.

Embarrassed, he pulled her aside and tried to yell quietly, "This isn't real! I can always go back to the present!"

Angelica frowned, "Well there's no other time machines anywhere! Why did you even decide to go back in time?" She whispered the last part.

Tears started forming in Alex's eyes, but he was determined not to cry in front of Angelica, "You'll figure out…" He turned back to Maria

"So…we're married now?" Maria giggled.

It had all happened so fast. _She really is desperate…_ Alex sighed, "Yeah, I guess…"

Giggling again, Maria took Alex by the arm. Trying to ignore Angelica's hushed crying as she trailed behind them, Alex went along with it, and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sooooooo time skip about 2 years, Alex and Angelica are still in the past and Alex**_ **is still married to Maria. The present time is frozen. I just thought I should say that.**

"LOOK AT MAH SON!" Alex was screaming all over town. Angelica let out an exasperated sigh. Why couldn't her father be normal for once...Before her thoughts were interrupted by Alex's Red Bull fueled yelling, she had been thinking about everything that had been happening. After about a year of this, she had forgotten she was living in the past. When her new brother, named Phillip, had been born, she had remembered about her _real_ life. Her present life. Later, she started thinking about everything again. So far, she had nothing. No clues as to why she was in the past. No clues as to why she had been dragged into this new life. Nothing. Angelica groaned and looked out the window, half-expecting to see Alex screeching while holding up a baby. Nope. Alex wasn't out there. He had probably moved on to a different part of town to advertise his son out to child predators.

Getting bored, Angelica went downstairs, only to find that Maria had left, most likely to find Alex. She sighed again, this time out of frustration. After about a full hour of moping around the house, Maria arrived back, scolding Alex and holding Phillip. Angelica almost giggled at this sight. Alex seemed so small, even though he was taller than Maria.

"YOU DON'T THROW CHILDREN, ESPECIALLY BABIES, AT STRANGERS. NO MORE RED BULL FOR YOU." Maria yelled. Angelica couldn't keep in the laughter, and started howling and spitting everywhere. Suddenly, Maria was silent and slowly turned her head to look at Angelica, a brief glint of amusement in her eyes. Alex had started crying, making Angelica laugh even harder. Unfortunately, just when she started to calm down, Alex yelled at her, "ME LOOSING MY RED BULL IS NOT FUNNY."

Angelica almost choked on her spit. She was laughing so much now that she fell on the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes. Sobbing even harder than before, Alex joined her on the floor, both in separate puddles of tears. Maria, who watched all this intense drama unfold with the small baby Phillip, spoke up, "OK, OK, STOP CRYING EVERYBODY! I'LL MAKE SOME FOOD."

Sniffing, Alex stood up, "C-could I have some Red Bull…?"

Angelica had stood up and waited for Maria's answer.

"No." Maria laughed.

Alex said no more and went upstairs.

 **sTRaNgE**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T THIS STORY WOULD BE AT LEAST 40 CHAPTERS…SO YEAH PHILLIP'S GONNA GO DUEL NOW ENJOY…**

It had been about 20 years since Alex had married Maria and Angelica was an adult now. They had both forgotten that this past wasn't real. They had both forgotten about the time machine, about Eliza, and about everything in the present.

Alex woke up to the sound of a Red Bull can being opened. _WHO THE FLIP IS DRINKING MY RED BULL?_ He flung himself off the bed and ran down the stairs, arms flailing violently. When he arrived downstairs, he saw Phillip standing by the fridge chugging the last can of Red Bull. "SON WHY ARE YOU DRINKING MY RED BULL?" Alex sobbed.

Phillip looked up, startled, "I need energy…"

"WHY? ALL YOU DO ALL DAY IS WRITE POETRY WEARING NOTHING BUT SOCKS!"

"Well…I'm doing something different today…something that involves wearing more than socks because I'm pretty sure it's illegal to wear no pants in New Jersey." He shrugged.

Alex screamed something that sounded like a parakeet mating call and said, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU'RE GOING TO NEW JERSEY?"

"CHILL. And yes, I am going to New Jersey…I…I have a duel…" Phillip said awkwardly.

 _HOLY FRICK I REMEMBER MY PURPOSE IN LIFE!_ Alex thought, "OK YOU ARE NOT GOING DUELING."

Phillip looked surprised, "Why not?"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE, SON!" Alex grabbed the can of Red Bull out of his hands and drank the rest.

"HEY!"

Suddenly, Alex heard footsteps descending the stairs. It was Angelica. "Will you stop screaming? Please? I was sleeping!" She rubbed at her eyes. "What are you screaming about anyways?"

How could Alex explain everything to Angelica? He couldn't. She didn't need to know. But before he could say anything, Phillip spoke up. _DANG YOU PHILLIP,_ Alex cringed.

"I'm going to New Jersey!"

Angelica frowned, "What, why?"

"A duel…"

She turned to Alex, "You're letting him do this?! Wow you really are stupid!'

He cringed again, "I'm not!" He waited a moment and said, "I need to tell you something…"

 **WHOO CRINGEY CHAPTERS FTW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** **I'm writing this at 4:08am listening to Bills. It will most likely be very weird, even tho it's supposed to be a serious chapter, because I am slowly turning insane and very hungry. God save the queen.**

"What the flip is it?" Angelica looked up at Alex, slightly frustrated and very confused.

"WE NEED TO HAVE THE TALK." Alex looked INTENSE. Eyes turning red, pale face, and sweaty palms. INTENSSSSSSSE. "YOU'RE A GROWN WOMAN NOW, AND IT'S TIME WE DISCUSS HUMAN THINGS. SO, THE MAIN PARTS OF BODIES ARE- "

She cut him off, "Seriously?"

The intense look left Alex almost as quickly as it came, "Oh…right…sorry I haven't drunk any Red Bull in a while…" He mumbled, "Philip's fault…"

"Ok what were you actually going to say?"

"So…do you remember Eliza…?"

Angelica's mind went blank. Brain farrrrrrrrrt. "Who again?"

"YOUR EX-MOM."

 _WAIT…WE'RE IN THE PAST…WOAH BOY I REMEMBER EVERYTHING NOW! IT'S LIKE BEING HIT BY A WAVE OF RED BULL, BUT IT MEMORIES!_ Angelica thought of Eliza and her old home, which she hadn't seen in about 20 years. _NOSTALGAAAAAAAA_

"Remember now?"

"Yes!" Angelica responded eagerly.

"Ok…" Alex paused. "You know how I never told you why we came here…?"

She nodded, "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Mhm. So, the reason I built a time machine is because of Philip. He went to a duel- "

Angelica interrupted him, "In the present?" She asked, shocked.

"Yup. Now shut your face-hole and let me finish. Philip kind of got shot in the duel…" He looked at her, unsure of what she would say.

Not wanting to interrupt again, Angelica kept quiet, but she looked ever more shocked now.

"So…" Alex continued. "I built a time machine to go back in time to keep Philip from going to the duel." He waited for Angelica to say something, but again, she stayed silent looking up at him with wide brown eyes. "You can talk if you want, I'm done…" Alex said, after a long, awkward silence.

Angelica really didn't know what to say. She bit her lip, "Wow…"

Alex sighed and looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Philip, but NOPE. BOOM HE'S GONE.

"WAIT, WHAT? NU PHIL I'LL SAVE YOU MY SMALL INNOCENT CHILD!" Alex screamed and bolted out the door, leaving Angelica alone.

 **OK IT'S ALMOST 5AM…WHAT. EVEN. IS. MY. LIFE. Spring break is great :')**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps! Sorry it's been awhile. Spring break is over and I'm back in prison (school) so updates will be less frequent. After this story, I'm making a Philidosia one, but that won't be for a while. Anyways, enjoy this :')**

Angelica stood there staring at the door Alex had just disappeared out of. She tried to process everything that had just been revealed to her, but couldn't. It was too much. So, she went upstairs, pushing away all the events and memories popping into her mind as she fell on to her bed.

 _Today has been weird…_ Angelica thought as she closed her eyes, desperate to drift off into sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep, her thoughts keeping her awake. She sighed and covered her face with a pillow. Eventually, after many failed attempts, Angelica fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke to the obnoxious, parakeet-like sound of Alex's screaming. Angelica immediately sat straight up in bed and listen to the deranged noise. "Downstairs…" she muttered to herself as she climbed out of bed.

As Angelica ran downstairs, Alex's screaming had gotten worse. She stared at him. Alex was splayed out on the kitchen floor, glaring up at the ceiling. He screamed again, making Angelica flinch in surprise.

She walked over to him cautiously, "What. Are. You. Doing…?" Angelica got on Alex's level.

"IT HAPPENED AGAIN. PHILIP IS DEAD…AGAIN AND I COULD'T SAVE HIM!" He sobbed.

Angelica blinked, her mouth hanging open, "What? HE'S DEAD?!"

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID, RIGHT?"

She refused to believe it, even though, she knew that it was true. But she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" She shrieked.

"WELL HE IS…" Alex stuck his face in the floor, but continued talking. "This whole time machine journey was to save Philip…to save him from getting shot…but it didn't work. Now Philip is dead and there's nothing I can do now. I'm NOT building another time machine…"

Angelica wasn't listening. All she could think about was Philip. Her mind was overwhelmed with memories of Philip and her. She couldn't cry or speak because her throat was closed. It was an awful feeling, as if all her loved ones suddenly disappeared and everything she had worked for up to this point in her life vanished. The logic in her mind was debating with the negativity, but the logic didn't have enough evidence. All she wanted to do was run from the feeling, but she felt stuck to the ground, unable to move, think, or breathe clearly.


End file.
